<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metroid Queen Samus by TerminalDegenerate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150040">Metroid Queen Samus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate'>TerminalDegenerate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metroid Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Brain Removal, Brain Replacement, Choking, Corruption, Identity Death, Long Tongues, Mental TF, Other, Oviposition, Parasites, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation, enslavement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus is attacked by Metroids. Her brain is consumed, and it is replaced by a parasite that begins to mutate her into a new form. Once she emerges as the new Queen Metroid, she sets out to conquer the galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Birth of Queen Metroid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samus let out a pained grunt as she crashed against the stone floor. Her vision went dark, her visor busted, and is forced to take off her entire helmet, freeing her mess of blonde hair. Breathing heavily, she stares ahead at her enemy, raising her arm cannon.</p><p>Metroids. A species she thought she had exterminated, now attacking her in a swarm. Four of the jellyfish-like creatures floated toward her, claws dangling beneath them, with which they would latch onto their victim's heads, draining their energy. They were a threat even to her fully armored self, capable of sucking the power from her suit, and now even that line of defense was compromised. Acid had burned through the suit's exterior, normally capable of withstanding harsh chemicals and extreme heat. This wasn't something a normal Metroid could do. Were these a new batch of bio-engineered terrors, or had they somehow evolved?</p><p>She leveled her weapon with one of the creatures, preparing to fire an ice beam. Instead, a jet of cold air shot out to her side through a rupture in the cannon. Feeling her arm quickly begin to chill, she detached the cannon completely, leaving her forearm protected only by the blue, skin-tight Zero Suit.</p><p>It was over. Even a genetically-enhanced warrior like Samus was helpless against the Metroids without her ice beam. Freezing the creatures solid, then shattering them with a missile, was the only reliable way to kill a Metroid in its larval state. Samus backed away, only for her suit to scrape up against a stone wall. Her suit's functions continued to fail as the Metroids drifted closer, with even more beginning to join in behind them, drawn toward her. Propelling through the air in short bursts, one of them rose above the bounty hunter's head. She stared up at the monster, bracing herself. It dropped.</p><p>She screamed, but was quickly silenced. In an instant, Samus's head was inside the body of the creature. Its tiny mouth opened wide, beyond which she found her head encased in a sac-like organ, stretching wide to stomach her head. The slightest bit of light penetrated through this stomach-like organ, further separated from the creature's exterior by a layer of green cytoplasm. Three red organelles floated in the liquid, from which nerves emerged and stretched out toward the creature's outer membrane. The claw-like protrusions at the base of the creature dug into the armor beneath Samus's neck, anchoring it in place.</p><p>The fleshy walls conformed to the shape of her head, making the shape of her face visible from outside the creature as she struggled. She was almost entirely muffled, but continued to let out panicked noises as she grabbed the creature's body with her arms, one armored and one not. She used all the strength she could muster to try and pry the Metroid from her head, but it simply tightened the grip of its mouth around her neck, choking her, threatening to crush her throat. Her mouth remained open wide as she struggled to breathe, not that there was any oxygen inside this creature's body to begin with.</p><p>Her enhanced physiology let her last much longer than any ordinary human, however, and continued to batter and pull on the parasite. The temperature inside the creature was rising, almost to the point of burning. Samus took it all, determined to fight until her body gave in. Then, there was a painful feeling in the back of her head. Inside the Metroid, her eyes went wide with realization, and let out one final cry as the creature sucked out her brain through the hole it bored in her head. The struggling stopped, and her body went limp.</p><p>From the sac which held the bounty hunter's head, a hole opened up, releasing bits of scrambled brain matter into the cytoplasm, nearly unrecognizable as it had been squeezed through the small hole. It continued to suck on her head, extracting the remaining pieces of her brain as they slowly began to digest away. It let out a sort of chirp, satisfied with the meal, but was not yet done with Samus. It pumped energy into her body, keeping her vital systems running until it could finish its task.</p><p>From one of its organelles, it released a transparent green sphere, containing a flesh red core, almost like a miniature version of the Metroid itself. This egg floated into the feeding sac, still clinging tightly to Samus, and inserted itself into the hole in her skull, taking the place of her brain as it latched onto her brainstem, sending a shudder through her body as it linked to her nervous system. And with that, the Metroid was finished, and released its grip on the bounty hunter's neck. Air rushed into her throat as the mouth released her, but her breathing was still weak. It yanked itself free of her head, which fell to the side, jaw slack and eyes rolled back. A green, slimy film coated her from the neck up, left behind from the Metroid's feeding. The egg in her head pulsated, visible through the hole in the back of her head, reacting to the air to which it was now exposed. The Metroids continued to linger around the body, waiting.</p><p>Samus slowly began to move, now under the control of the parasite in her head. She blinked, mouth slowly forming a dumb smile as she began to drool onto her suit. Her head slowly swayed back and forth, and she began to wiggle her fingers and toes, letting out the occasional giggle. She remained like this for a long while, staring around at her surroundings as the egg grew to fill the space in her head, plugging up the hole with its rubbery green membrane.</p><p>It was at this point that she stood up, a little wobbly at first, but quickly gaining her footing. The first thing she did was begin to take off armor piece by piece, letting it all fall away until she was left in nothing but her Zero Suit. Her new brain developing further, she curiously felt the back of her head, finding that the skin around the hole was softening, and slowly it was beginning to fuse into the parasite's flesh. Blonde hair began to fall away as more and more of her head took on the smooth, transparent look of a Metroid. She ran both hands along the back of her head, tingling in delight as it transformed her body. Looking from behind her, one could see that the red core of the parasite was now split into three, just like those inside the Metroid larva. They pumped vigorously, sending out more and more mutagenic acids.</p><p>It spread across the top and sides of her head, her skull almost completely dissolved now. Her face began to change, retaining most of its structure, but taking on a dark green color. Her eyes turned an intense yellow, with a thin, vertical pupil. Two eyelids blinked from over each of them from the sides - one clear, one opaque. Her human teeth dissolved away as her spit turned acidic, and they were soon replaced as dagger-like fangs grew to take their place, hidden perfectly behind blood-red lips. A long tongue peeked through them, tasting her own flesh. Her ears were gone, replaced with a tiny, fleshy hole on either side of her face, which now looked almost like a mask against the body of a Metroid.</p><p>With renewed strength, she reached for the neck of her Zero Suit, creating a tear that ran down her front as she pulled. Her soft skin began to secrete a layer of mucus as it transformed, taking on a shade of green similar to that of the Metroid membrane as it too became transparent. Inside her own body, Samus could see new organs already growing into place, replacing her human anatomy, including a large yellow sphere in each of her breasts, which grew a bit larger to allow for their size. She slipped the suit from her back, revealing the rougher, dark green skin of her back, which now had a scaly texture with ridges along the length of her spine. She finally tore away the rest of the suit, revealing the new alien orifice between her legs. A tightly shut hole, which could be seen to lead to a womb that was already filled with dormant eggs. She relaxed the muscles of the orifice, and a prehensile ovipositor began to peek out of her. She retracted it, shuddering in pleasure.</p><p>She stepped forward, walking on modified feet with three claws each. She raised a hand, smiling to see that her fingers had also turned to claws, with one of the three functioning as a thumb. A tail had also grown out behind her, as long as one of her legs, prehensile and tipped with a pair of clasping pincers.</p><p>She moved toward the group of Metroids, now numbering in the dozens, bobbing up and down in the air. She affectionately petted one of them, and it chirped in appreciation.</p><p>New thoughts began to fill her brain, if what she had could even truly be called a brain anymore. These Metroids were hers to command. She was their new Queen. She gestured with her claw, and they gathered around her, in an almost protective stance. A deep smile crept across her face, lips parting to bare her teeth. She moved with haste, Metroids circling around her as she made her way back to her gunship. Soon, the Galactic Federation would be the breeding grounds for her new empire.</p><p>She was no longer Samus. That name belonged to an evil, disgusting creature that slaughtered her kind en masse. How ironic that Samus' body was now the host of her greatest enemy? That the warrior who had saved the galaxy from their greatest enemy would now be their downfall? A part of her wanted to use that name, filling the humans with dread as they get snuffed out by the most deadly woman in the galaxy, claimed by a force that will not stop until each and every one of them is a host for the Metroids.</p><p>But she knew what she truly was. She was the new Queen Metroid, and soon, this galaxy would be her's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Easy Pickings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Federation Salvaging Vessel <em>Argus-18</em> drifted through the silence of space, propelled by a single thruster, trying to maintain power for as long as possible. A substantial fuel leak after a collision in a debris field left a lot of systems inoperable, including communications. All the crew could do was point themselves toward civilization and hope for a miracle.</p><p>There were only 12 humans aboard the ship, most of the operations handled by automated machinery. Dominick Fariss, chief engineer, paced back and forth in his quarters, wondering to himself if the ship's life supports would last long enough to see the crew to safety. If not, should he really be wasting oxygen worrying like this?</p><p>"Hey, Dom!" said an excited voice in his earpiece, snapping him from his melancholy. That was the ship's captain, Veronica Lhor. "We've spotted a ship! Head up to the loading bay with everyone!"</p><p>Dominick let out an audible sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," replied. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He stuffed his personal belongings into a bag and exited his room, striding toward the elevator. He pressed the call button, only for the display to read out "ERROR." That was odd. There had been no issues with the lifts thus far, despite the damage to the ship.</p><p>"Hey, there's something up with the elevator in Section C," he said into his communicator, trying again to call it as the error message remained on screen. He would have to walk all the way to Section D to get there. He waited several moments, but got no response.</p><p>"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"</p><p>Sound came through. Static.</p><p>He didn't know what was wrong, but he certainly wasn't going to wait there. He rushed down the sleek gray hallways, navigating toward Section D. The static continued to fill his ears, leading Dominick to wonder if something bad had happened. They did just spot a ship, after all. Could they be getting boarded by pirates?</p><p>His crew. Could they be...</p><p>*THUD.* Something collided nearby, in a level above Dominick. He froze in the hall, falling silent as he listened. He had never heard any noise coming from another level of the ship, which was able to muffle sounds as loud as the ship's engines. But as he listened, he heard more noise. It was almost like metal being crushed. It was getting closer.</p><p>Heart dropping with the realization that something was tearing its way through the ship, he broke into a sprint, but only got a few strides in before a claw tore through the ceiling in front of him, shredding the space-age alloys apart with considerable ease, sending plumes of gas spraying from severed valves. Dominick fell to the floor, landing on his rear as he attempted to double back, and looked up as he saw the creature that emerged from the hole.</p><p>It landed on the floor in front of him, standing upright like a human. It was... very human, at least in form. A shapely feminine body, completely nude. But the backs of its arms were coated in rough, green scales. Three claws tipped each of its limbs. The entire front of its body was translucent, and he could see organs moving inside it. A tail swished behind it as it took a step toward him, staring into him with reptilian eyes and a smile full of teeth.</p><p>Dominick opened his mouth to scream, but the creature's tail *lashed* out, seemingly stretching as it sent its widened tip out to fill the hole, silencing him. He could feel two sharp prongs graze against the back of his throat. He remained frozen, paralyzed with the fear that this creature would tear him apart at a moment's notice. It stepped over him, leaving the powerless engineer to stare up at the tightly-shut hole between its legs, which dripped a strong, foul-smelling liquid onto his uniform.</p><p>It crouched over his chest as it slowly pulled its tail out of his mouth. Dominick was quivering in fear, words at the tip of his tongue that he didn't dare force out. He stared into the yellow eyes of the monster, and they stared back. There was a long moment of eerie silence from the creature, which didn't seem to breathe. It simply studied his face as sweat ran down his brow.</p><p>Then, with all the force of a freight train, the feminine alien shot its hands under his shoulders, hefting his entire weight in the air and pushing him against the nearest wall. Its claws dug into the metal around his shoulders, holding him in place. The moment his head knocked against the wall, and just as he uttered a cry of shock and pain, the creature pressed its body up against his and... kissed him?</p><p>Its lips were plush, practically enveloping his own as they made contact. A thick, red tongue shot from her mouth like a bullet, wrapping around his own with such finesse and control that it essentially bound his tongue with its impressive length, tying it down and preventing any further speech. This all happened so quickly, it wasn't until the tongue was beginning to snake down his throat that he felt the burning of the creature's saliva, filling his mouth with a harsh acidic taste, causing him to let out a garbled cry of pain into the monster's lips.</p><p>He could barely kicks his legs against it, her own thighs pressed against his own. The entire front of her body was coated in a sort of slime, which was beginning to dissolve holes in the engineer's uniform, exposing the man's bare skin. But the creature wasted no time in waiting for his clothes to burn away. It reached its tail between his legs, using its clawed tip to tear away the two layers of clothing covering his groin in one swift motion. His manhood dropped free, practically shriveled up in this moment of absolute terror.</p><p>Did this creature intend to fuck him? Everything about it matched up, in its own twisted sense. He expected to feel that alien orifice try to grip his cock. Instead, he felt an appendage rub up against his groin, pushing its way inside the remains of his undergarment. He managed to glance down just enough to see a tube-like organ extending from between the monster's legs, pushing up inside his pants and toward his ass.</p><p>Slick with goo, it pressed up against his tight hole. Dominick used whatever strength he had to try and shut himself off, but it made no difference as the very tip slipped inside him, lubricating him to allow more of the organ to press inside him. In the midst of his terror, a shiver of arousal seized him as it pressed firmly against his prostate, causing his cock to perk up every so slightly. An entirely involuntary reaction, but his shame and arousal was nothing before his fear.</p><p>Once the alien decided that it had shoved an acceptable amount of this protrusion inside his ass, it squeezed its hips, flexing muscles to force something inside the tube. A single egg, translucent green with a red yolk, traveled through the see-through ovipositor, bulging it outward as it moved toward Dominick's ass. It was caught there for a moment, but a powerful, muscular squeeze forced it inside, stretching the asshole for a moment as it then quickly finished its journey, getting spit out into his lower gut. The entire process, from getting pinned to the wall to being injected with the egg, took less than a minute.</p><p>The slimy ovipositor retracted, causing another shot of pleasure as the creature finally retracted its tongue, breaking the kiss in a satisfied "Ah!" It tore its claws out of the wall, taking a step back as Dominick collapsed to the floor. He coughed, spitting out a glob of his own spit mixed with the burning cocktail that was this alien's drool. He started to feel the burns left from the slime burning against his skin through the holes in his clothes. And meanwhile his asshole quivered, recovering for the forceful entry of the ovipositor. He placed a hand over his belly, which was warm to the touch. He could feel something moving inside him.</p><p>Oddly, the taste in his mouth was starting to fade. The pain subsided, and his fear as well. Calm seemed to wash over Dominick as he sat there, slowly looking up toward the alien. It... no, she. He was certain now. Something was terribly wrong with him, and he knew it. But he just couldn't bring himself to worry. He almost smiled.</p><p>Then, in an instant, transformation. His body seized up, pain redoubling as his body began to expand, muscles bulging outward, tightening his clothes against his body. His skin began to excrete slime, burning away through the clothes from the front side, freeing him from their constriction as he grew larger. Spinal ridges tore through his uniform from the back, and he tore away the rest of the confining material with his huge, newly-morphed claws. A thick, weighty tail shot out from his tailbone, writhing about behind him, scratching at the floor and wall with its twin-barbed tip. His brain felt as though it was melting inside of his head as his hair fell away, skull transforming into a soft, membranous layer of skin. He let out a feral roar, baring teeth and letting a lengthened tongue wriggle around outside of his mouth.</p><p>And then the pain was gone. He stumbled to his feet, slashing the wall as he tried to orient himself, realizing that he could use his tail to help balance. As he stood up, he leaned forward, his spine now curving in such a way that he hunched over. He was massive, standing two heads taller than the alien woman before him even with his new posture. Hell, one of his arms was almost as large as she was. He could tear her in two if he wanted to, and a growing rage inside of him was starting to make him want to.</p><p>But then she locked eyes with him, and everything suddenly *clicked.* The rage subsided. She must have noticed it, because she stepped forward, reached up to stroke his face.</p><p>"I do believe that's the last of you," she said, looking accomplished. He looked behind her as more of their kind began to crawl out through the hole in the ceiling. His crewmates, all transformed into alien monsters. The men were hulking brutes as he was, with faces more rough and lizard-like. The women more closely resembled the one before him, retaining more of their human appearance. But somehow, they were lesser than this one. As they filed in through the entrance, another type of creature accompanied them. They resembled jellyfish floating through the air, tipped at their base with sharp mandibles or claws. They drifted harmlessly around the small crowd, chirping intermittently.</p><p>"I know you can feel it within you," said their new leader, moving away from Dominick, if he could even call himself by that name anymore.</p><p>"It's encoded in your very genetic code. I am your Queen, and all of you are my subjects, made to follow my command. It is a want that you cannot resist."</p><p>She was right. Whenever she spoke, a sort of force seemed to come over his body. It made him want to listen. To do what she told him to do. It was the single more important thing...</p><p>"You are among the first to join my empire. But our work has only just begun. Our goal is to bring all of humanity into our fold. To mold them into superior Metroid bodies, all under my supreme authority."</p><p>She took a step away from the group, and their eyes all followed her every movement. "Now," she said, glancing back. "Get this ship moving. Our destination is the nearest Federation station. Do not disappoint me. I have blessed you with these bodies, and I can just as easily take them away."</p><p>Her claws made loud clicks as she walked off, several of the floating creatures following her, with a few staying behind. The crew exchanged a few looks, then got to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>